Blush, Because Of Your Behavior
by ArikaNisaXO2606
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita singkat manis dari kisah cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun YAOI! BOYxBOY ChanyeolxBaekhyun Fluffy and Romantic Story


Blush..Because Of Your Behavior

Main Cast :

Byun Baek Hyun a.k.a Baekhyun

Park Chan Yeol a.k.a Chanyeol

Another Cast :

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai for ( just cameo )

Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo ( just cameo )

Genre : Romance, Fluff , Yaoi ( Boys Love )

Length : Ficlet ( 1k+ )

Author POV  
>Pagi yang sangat indah menemani penduduk kota Seoul hari ini. Sebagian warga kota Seoul telah melakukan aktivitasnya. Tapi bukan untuk pergi bekerja, ataupun pergi sekolah. Karena hari ini adalah hari libur. Hari ini banyak warga kota Seoul tengah menikmati sejuknya sinar matahari pagi ini dengan berjalan kecil mengitari kota.<p>

Begitupun yang dilakukan oleh seorang namja yang sedang berlari kecil di salah satu taman kota di Seoul. Berbeda dengan lainnya yang membawa pasangannya untuk _jogging_ hari ini, dia hanya sendiri saat ini. Tapi,dia sangat menikmati kegiatannya saat ini.

Namanya adalah Baekhyun. Lebih tepatnya Byun Baek Hyun. Seorang namja yang lahir di Seoul, 19 tahun yang lalu. Dia adalah seorang mahasiswa salah satu universitas terkenal di Korea,School Of Performing Arts Seoul atau sering disingkat menjadi SOPA. Dia memang berasal dari keluarga yang kaya. Namun,dia terkenal sebagai namja yang sangat dermawan. Maka dari itu,tidak heran jika warga sekitar taman kota mengenalnya. Karena memang salah satu hobinya adalah _jogging_ di taman kota seperti yang dilakukannya hari ini.

"Annyeong, Baek Hyun-sshi." Begitulah sapaan-sapaan yang warga sekitar taman kota katakan saat kebetulan lewat dan bertemu dengan Baek Hyun.  
>"Annyeong,ahjumma." Dan jawaban sopan yang Baek Hyun katakan jika ada yang menyapanya. Selain dermawan, Baek Hyun juga terkenal dengan sifat sopannya. Tampan,pintar,dermawan dan juga sopan. Itulah ciri-ciri seorang Byun Baek Hyun.<p>

"Chagiya?" ucap seseorang dari belakang Baek Hyun dan sontak mengagetkan Baek Hyun yang sedang melakukan pendinginan setelah berlari mengitari taman kota tadi.  
>"Channie? Huwaa bogoshippoyo,Channie. Kapan kau kembali? Huwaa aku sangat merindukanmu,Channie." Seru Baek Hyun sesaat sebelum dia mengambur ke pelukan seorang namja tampan yang masih menenteng sebuah koper besar di tangannya.<br>"Aissh,kau tidak berubah ya,chagi. Kau masih manja padaku. Aku kembali beberapa jam yang lalu. Begitu aku turun dari pesawat aku langsung teringat padamu. Dan aku ingat hari ini hari libur dan kau pasti ke taman kota. Dan,firasatku ada disini. Aku juga merindukanmu,chagi." Jelas namja itu panjang lebar sambil terus memeluk namja manis itu.  
>"Aissh, Chanyeollie. Memangnya,aku tidak boleh bermanja-manja dengan namjachinguku sendiri? O h ya, Yeollie. Ada apa kau kembali? Apa studimu di Amerika telah usai? Lalu apa kau akan bersekolah disini? Untuk melanjutkan studimu?" tanya Baek Hyun panjang lebar pada namja yang ternyata namjachingunya yang baru kembali dari Amerika, Park Chan Yeol.<br>"Kau ini,masih saja cerewet. Iya,aku akan melanjutkan studiku disini saja. Lagipula,pekerjaan ayahku disana sudah beres. Jadi aku meminta kepada ayahku untuk kembali ke Seoul. Dan yang terpenting sekarang aku tidak akan terpisah jauh lagi denganmu,chagi." Kata Chanyeol sambil menatap kedua manik mata Baek Hyun sebelum menghadiahkan satu kecupan lembut di pipi Baek Hyun.  
>"Channie, Kau memang jago sekali kalau sudah merayuku." Ujar Baek Hyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena perbuatan Chanyeol yang membuat wajahnya berubah seperti kepiting rebus.<br>"Hehe~ Ya sudah ayo kita pulang bersama." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum keduanya berlalu menuju mobil mewah milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol POV

Akhirnya,aku bisa kembali setelah sekitar 2 tahun meninggalkan kota kelahiranku ini. Ya,aku memang pindah sementara ke Amerika. Selain urusan ayahku yang merupakan direktur dari perusahaan Park Corp. ,aku juga melanjutkan studi kuliahku disana. Sejujurnya,saat aku meninggalkan kota Seoul,sangat berat rasanya. Terlebih karena aku telah mempunyai namjachingu yang telah memiliki hubungan denganku kurang lebih sekitar 1 tahun. Sejujurnya, dulu aku tidak mau meninggalkannya. Ditambah lagi ekspresi nya saat mengetahui bahwa aku akan pergi jauh darinya. Namun, keputusanku sudah terlanjur bulat. Aku harus meninggalkannya sementara disini. Jika ku ingat lagi momen-momen terakhir saat aku harus benar-benar meninggalkannya, itu sangat menyakitkan.

Namun, kekawatiranku hilang sudah setelah bertemu lagi dengannya. Dia masih seperti dahulu. Seorang namja manis yang mempunyai mata yang indah, tubuh yang ramping dan jangan lupakan bibir tipis nya yang masih aku jadikan candu sampai saat ini. Jangan tanyakan seberapa senangnya saat aku pertama kali melihatnya sedang melakukan beberapa gerakan senam tadi pagi. Karena jika aku tidak hilang kendali, aku akan langsung membawanya ke apartemenku dan aku akan melakukan yang err- mungkin bisa dibilang tidak pantas untuk ukuran seorang pasangan yang masih berstatus 'pacaran'. Untung saja, aku tidak seperti Kai –teman kuliahku- yang hilang kendali sehingga dia langsung menyeret Kyungsoo –pacar Kai- ke apartemennya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku bergidik.

"Channie, kenapa kau tidak makan? Apa makanannya tidak enak, ya?" kata Baekhyun –namjachinguku- sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Oh tuhan, tahan Chanyeol tahan!  
>"T-tidak Baekkie. Masakanmu enak,kok. Hanya saja aku tadi terlalu intens memperhatikanmu jadinya aku lupa dengan masakanmu. Lagipula, sekarang aku sudah kenyang gara-gara melihat wajah imutmu itu." Godaku sambil tersenyum manis –tampan menurut Baekhyun- ke arahnya. Dan...<p>

BLUSH

Yes! Dia blushing lagi !  
>"Aissh, Channie. Bisa tidak sih kau sekali saja tidak menggodaku? Wajahku juga capek tahu harus memerah gara-gara ulahmu itu." Katanya yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Entah tenaga darimana, aku mengangkat wajah cantik itu dan kini dia menatapku dengan wajah yang masih terukir semburat-semburat merah tipis di wajahnya.<br>"Dengar, Baekkie. Aku tidak akan bisa berhenti menggodamu. Karena kau akan menjadi namjachinguku selamanya. Dan jika wajahmu capek karena harus memerah, aku akan membuatmu lebih memerah dengan aksiku di 'atasmu' nanti." Ucapku sambil menyeringai tampan ke arahnya.  
>"YAAKK! NEO PERVERT! Jika kau mau melakukan apa yang dilakukan Kai pada Kyungsoo, ya sudah kita put-"<br>"Ssst, aku hanya bercanda, chagi." Potongku sambil meletakkan jari telunjukku pada bibir plum Baekhyun.

BLUSH

"Oke, ini kedua kalinya aku blushing. Dan itu gara-gara kau lagi." Kesalnya namun masih terkesan imut karena aksen wajah merah nya yang sangat membuatku gemas karena tingkahnya.  
>"Ahaha, blushing saja harus dihitung. Kalau diingat-ingat sih, aku tak mungkin ingat berapa juta kali kau blushing gara-gara aku. Itu berarti kau sangat sayang dan cinta padaku, kan?" kataku sambil wink di hadapan wajah merah imut itu.<br>"Aissh, itu pasti, Channie." Katanya yang akhirnya kini memberanikan dirinya untuk menghadapkan mukanya ke arahku. Namun sesaat setelah itu...

BLUSH

...dia blushing untuk ketiga kalinya hanya karena melihat wink ku. -_-  
>"Kenapa kau menundukkan kepalamu lagi, Bacon?" godaku kini namun sekarang aku sengaja membuat polos diriku dengan menanyakan mengapa dia blushing.<br>"YAAKK! AKU BLUSHING LAGI, PABBO!" teriaknya yang kini membuat seisi kafe memerhatikan kami. Tapi, itu bukan masalah besar. Toh, bagus juga. Jadi semua orang tahu bahwa Byun Baek Hyun hanya untuk Park Chan Yeol seorang.  
>"Eoh, kau blushing lagi, chagi? Ayo kita pulang chagi! Aku akan benar-benar membuatmu puas karena kau bisa blushing sesuka hatimu karena ulahku kali ini." Kataku sambil perlahan mendekatkan wajahku ke arah wajahnya.<br>"M-memangnya k-kau mau melakukan a-apa?" gugupnya karena kini jarak wajahku dengan wajahnya sangat dekat.  
>"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu, chagi?" godaku sekali lagi yang masih mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya. Dan aku tersenyum senang saat aku melihat dia menganggukan wajahnya sambil terus menatap mataku.<br>"Aku akan melakukan apa yang dilakukan Kai pada Kyungsoo, kajja!" kataku sebelum aku langsung menarik tangannya dan masuk ke arah mobil sport ku menuju apartemenku.  
>"ANDWAEYOOOO!" teriaknya sebelum mobilku benar-benar membawaku dan Baekhyun menuju ke apartemenku.<p>

...'Kini kau akan benar-benar blushing karena ulahku kali ini , Baekhyunnie..'..

Yeaayy! Ficlet pertamaa selesaai... Daridulu saya pingin banget bikin FF length ficlet , cuman entah kenapa kayanya susah banget nemuin kata-kata yang singkat, padat dan jelas(?) untuk menggambarkan sosok FF ficlet itu. Oh iya saya baru nyadar ini FF Yaoi yah? Berarti FF ficlet pertama, FF Yaoi , plus cast nya juga couple favorit Nisa, yep couple favorit Nisa pan ChanBaek B| . Tadinya Nisa mau buat FF ini castnya KaiSoo ,, karena waktu itu kan Nisa udah pernah bikin FF ChanBaek ,, nah kali-kali kek KaiSoo.. namun entah kenapa jiwa shipper yang membara(?) membuat Nisa lagi-lagi bikin castnya ChanBaek -_-.

Cuap-cuap nya udah yaa takutnya terlalu panjang *udah panjang woy* :D kata-kata terakhir Nisa minta review nya dari para lovely readers yaa...

"_THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW AND YOUR TIME TO READ MY FIC ;) ;) HOPE YOU LIKE IT ALL :D :D _"


End file.
